Luvas de Organza e um Corsage
by B. Lilac
Summary: O acontecimento mais badalado na vida colegial, associado a um dos mais fatídicos incidentes para o sexo feminino. Resposta ao concurso de tema "Inferno! Meu salto quebrou!" da comunidade SasuSaku 4 ever. 3º lugar.


_Naruto_ não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas isso não me impede de devanear com os personagens gostosões.

Aprovado pela Brinna-chan, minha flor de ébano coberta com chocolate. Eu sei que ainda estou devendo seus patins.

_**~Luvas de Organza e um Corsage**_

Resposta ao concurso de tema "Inferno! Meu salto quebrou".

x 3º lugar x

Sakura tomava um relaxante banho de banheira, com muita espuma e sais - lavanda era a única coisa que poderia acalmar toda a euforia que preenchia seu interior e transbordava como água entornando de um copo muito cheio. Motivo de tamanha excitação? Ah, simplesmente o dia mais aguardado de toda sua vida colegial: o Baile de Formatura, onde daria adeus à vida infame de ensino médio, desfrutando da companhia do garoto mais popular e gostoso da escola e exibindo toda sua exuberância com cheiro de flores.

Uma garota podia querer mais da vida? Podia, mas não esta noite. Tudo seria perfeito e permaneceria assim enquanto estivesse vestida em seu _Luciano Canale_ cor-de-rosa, babados de tafetá plissado e corselete de brocado, e sobre o salto daquele _Alexander McQueen_ simplesmente maravilhoso.

Passados mais alguns momentos, a mãe irrompeu pelo cômodo a apressando, e Sakura exprimiu um muxoxo enquanto enrolava-se a uma toalha felpuda. Uma vez em seu quarto, o aborrecimento esvaiu-se como fumaça ao encarar o vestido esticado sobre a cama.

Estava linda, era o que dizia a si mesma enquanto dava rodopios e visualizava seu reflexo sorridente no espelho de corpo inteiro. O vestido ajustou-se perfeitamente em seu corpo, como se tecido por aranhas costureiras das fábulas que lia quando criança. Os sapatos não poderiam ser mais lindos e confortáveis e o conjunto completava-se com um penteado sofisticado no cabelo _chanel_ e uma magnífica sombra lilás. Imaginava todos os olhares em si e em Sasuke assim que os dois irrompessem pelo salão. Olhares de inveja, admiração e luxúria. Seria coroada a rainha do baile e terminaria a noite nos braços de seu par, beijando aqueles lábios macios sob a luz do luar.

Buzinas a arrancaram de seus devaneios antes que estes se direcionassem para as mãos bobas do rapaz. Correu até a janela e encarou, por uma fresta da cortina, o carro que a esperava. Droga, Sasuke, custa descer e tocar a porcaria da capainha? Seu pensamento foi concluído pelo toque da mesa. Suspirou e... 3,2,1.

- Sakura! Desça, menina! – chamava a mãe ao pé da escada. Mais um pequeno suspiro e Sakura atravessou a porta de seu quarto.

Descendo as escadas da forma mais garbosa possível, Sakura sentiu o ar ser puxado de seus pulmões ao se deparar com um esplendidamente belo rapaz parado em sua porta. Nunca imaginou que Sasuke pudesse ficar mais lindo do que já era. O terno e gravata negros, juntamente com a camisa vermelha e os sapatos bem lustrados, lhe davam um ar superior e extremamente galante. Surpreendeu-se com os cabelos dele, que foram domados e penteado para trás com gel.

Mordeu os lábios quando os olhos negros foram postos sobre si.

- Está linda – foi o que ele disse com um sorriso ligeiramente torto.

- Obrigada – foi o que ela respondeu. Seus olhos caíram sobre a pequena caixa que ele segurava. – Um corsage? – ela perguntou, num tom quase incrédulo.

- Mas é claro. Faremos conforme a tradição.

Sasuke abriu a caixa e apanhou o pequeno corsage. Rosas de tule vermelho.

- Oh, que lindo. Vai combinar perfeitamente com o vestido dela – a mãe de Sakura falou como se estivesse fazendo parte da conversa desde o início, o que fez com que a garota revirasse os olhos.

Após todas as recomendações cabíveis – e descabidas, como a mãe de Sakura recomendando o uso de preservativos e o senhor Haruno deslizando notas de vinte e camisinhas para as mãos de Sasuke -, os dois deram os braços e puseram-se a cruzar o pequeno caminho até a calçada. Depois de um momento tão constrangedor como o anterior, os dois não poderiam imaginar o que viria a seguir.

TRAC! Foi o barulho que um dos saltos de Sakura produziu, levando a garota a cair de traseiro no chão. Ela arregalou os olhos em puro susto e descrença. Levou os olhos para o próprio pé e em seguida para Sasuke, que fazia uma careta como se segurasse o riso. Seus sapatos perfeitos, simplesmente destruídos! Sentiu vontade de gritar.

- Não deve ser nada demais – Sasuke pronunciou-se a ajudando a se levantar. – Volte, e calce outro sapato.

Como se o rapaz houvesse proferido uma enorme blasfêmia, ela o empurrou, acabando por cair de novo. Ainda prostrada ao chão, o traseiro dolorido, reclamou:

- Calçar outro sapato? – ela disse, indignada. – Sasuke, isso é um Alexander McQueen, caríssimo e comprado apenas para esta noite. Como espera que eu simplesmente calce outro?

O rapaz suspirou.

- Ou calça outro, ou fica – ele disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das calças. – Não tem como você ir com apenas um pé calçado.

- O que?

- Não vou repetir, Sakura. É apenas um sapato.

Sakura bufou, ficando vermelha. Porque ele não a entendia?

- Certo – ele murmurou coçando a nuca e virando em direção ao carro. – Até mais.

Sakura levantou-se, segurando a saia do vestido.

- Muito engraçado, Sasuke – ela disse esperando que ele voltasse e fosse ajudá-la. Até sorria, achando que fosse tudo uma grande brincadeira. Mas ele já estava entrando no carro. Porque ele não estava voltando? – Sasuke?

Desespero a arrebatou quando o carro arrancou. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura pôs-se a correr atrás da SUV. É claro que a falta de um salto dificultava a corrida, mas ela precisava alcançá-lo. Nem que tivesse de ir correndo – ou claudicando debilmente – até o ginásio da escola.

Perdeu o equilíbrio numa curva e deu graças por ter caído no gramado. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar e perguntava-se porque parecia estar num sonho extremamente ruim. Levantou-se e limpou a saia de toda folhagem o melhor que pôde. Iria atrás de Sasuke, nem que fosse para xingá-lo e tacar seus sapatos arruinados naquele rostinho lindo.

Talvez Murphy tenha se esquecido dela por um instante, pois um táxi vazio passava naquele momento. Sem pensar duas vezes, o chamou e adentrou o veículo, murmurando um "Colégio Saint-Exupéry, por favor" para o motorista. Cruzou os braços e fez a cara mais digna que conseguiu, enquanto o veículo retomava seu movimento, fazendo uma curva e prendendo-se num enorme engarrafamento. Era bom demais para ser verdade, não era?

Passados quinze minutos e apenas dois quilômetros rodados, Sakura deu-se conta de que não tinha dinheiro para a corrida. Oh, droga. Oh, Deus, ela prometia voltar para a igreja se saísse dessa com vida e com todas as unhas inteiras. Lentamente, escorou-se à porta do carro, abrindo-a cuidadosamente. Mas não o suficiente para não chamar a atenção do motorista.

- Ei, garota, onde pensa que vai? – ele berrou ao perceber as intenções de Sakura.

- Me desculpa, moço, mas a minha vida depende disso – ela disse antes de fechar a porta e sair correndo da melhor maneira que pôde por entre os carros presos no engarrafamento, que buzinavam freneticamente. Taxista idiota, com tanto lugar para passar. Muito bem feito por não receber um tostão se quer.

Alcançou a calçada e correu até encontrar uma via menos usada, que a levaria diretamente para a escola. Já estava suada, sem fôlego e segurando a saia do vestido quando um carro esportivo vermelho passou em alta velocidade por uma poça de lama, sujando-a completamente.

- Filho de uma vaca! - gritou o mais alto que pôde, mesmo sabendo que o motorista nunca a ouviria. Perfeito. Estava suada, sem fôlego, o penteado desfeito e completamente suja. Ainda teria dignidade e forças para arruinar o rosto de Sasuke com seus sapatos e suas unhas lascadas? Ah, teria sim. E com este pensamento, retomou seu caminho.

Quem viu Sakura Haruno adentrar o ginásio de esportes do Colégio Saint-Exupéry afirma que a garota parecia um demônio pronto para arrancar a cabeça de alguém. E que, se Sasuke Uchiha visse o que iria acertá-lo, teria se escondido no banheiro, chamando pela mãe. Mas a verdade é que ele não viu o que o aguardava.

Sakura irrompeu o salão segurando a saia do vestido, totalmente descabelada e suja. Esquadrinhou o local com olhos flamejantes e encontrou Sasuke num canto, bebericando um copo de ponche e recebendo atenção de algumas garotas. Pisando duro, a garota marchava na direção de seu ex-par.

- Sasuke, seu filho de uma pu... – TRAC! Foi o som que o outro salto fez enquanto partia-se, lançando uma pobre garota enlameada de cara no chão.

- Sakura, pretende ficar mais quanto tempo aí? – alguém lhe perguntou. Para sempre, ela queria dizer. Mas sentia-se molhada e com frio. Tentou abraçar-se para poder se esquentar e, com isso, sumir. Mas nem foi necessário porque, quando menos percebeu, estava em sua banheira, com muita espuma e sais de lavanda.

X

X

Confesso, nem dormi à noite quando vi que _Luvas de Organza_ me garantiu um lugar no pódio. Agradeço à Vampiric e à Aline Agatha, as juradas do concurso. E agradeço à minha flor _très belle_, Sabrina, por ter lido e por salvar-me das incertezas. Amo-te, minha Perséfone.

E agradeço a você, por ter lido.

Beijos e presas,

~Lilac.


End file.
